


Bestfriend

by chwyn



Category: VIXX
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, raken
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwyn/pseuds/chwyn
Summary: “Aku bilang aku mengerti. Jadi hentikanlah kekonyolanmu ini. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menegur Hongbin apalagi marah padanya. Kau selalu membelanya. Kau selalu ada untuknya. Dan sekarang kau malah menjauhinya dan bersikap dingin padanya. Hongbin akan menangis kalau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan.”“Dia tidak secengeng itu.”
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Kudos: 1





	Bestfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Semua percakapan dan kejadian di fiksi ini berasal dari video dan temu penggemar yang aku nonton ditambah sedikit imajinasi.

“Kameramennya sangat buruk,” kata Ken sambil memasang ekspresi kecewa.

“Kenapa?” tanya Hyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Ken.

“Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang tertawa,” jawab Ken.

Hongbin langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban Ken. Ravi merasa sangat payah. Dia mencoba mempertahankan sikap _cool_ -nya menghadapi komentar Ken tentang caranya memandu acara.

“‘Ken, rambutmu terlihat cantik,’” kata Ravi berusaha mengubah topik dengan membaca komentar di layar.

“Kenapa kau _on_ di V app?” tanya Hongbin pada Ravi.

“Aku hanya ingin _on_ ,” jawab Ravi.

“Untuk apa?” tanya Hongbin lagi.

“Aku ingin memperlihatkan pada semua orang kalau kita menghadiri YinYueTai Awards,” jawab Ravi.

“Hanya karena itu?”

“Hanya karena itu.” Bahkan jawabannya terdengar payah di telinga Ravi sendiri.

“Berikan kameranya padaku,” kata Ken. “Sebentar lagi, kami akan memberikan penampilan yang keren.”

“Aku sudah mengatakannya,” kata Ravi.

“Aku hanya mengulanginya, siapa tahu ada yang baru melihat kita _on_ ,” balas Ken.

Sementara Ken bicara, Hyuk yang duduk di samping Ken bermain perosotan menggunakan sandaran kursi. Ravi juga ikut mencobanya. Hongbin yang memang lebih suka bermain ikut mencobanya. Hongbin terus bermain perosotan di samping Ken walaupun Ravi sudah meminta untuk bergantian.

“Ini sedikit membosankan, bagaimana kalau kita memeriksa tas _member_ satu per satu?” tanya Hongbin yang sudah lelah bermain perosotan.

“Benar. Ayo!” kata Ken menyetujui usul Hongbin.

“Ravi, pegang kameranya.” Ken mengembalikan kameranya pada Ravi.

Hongbin mengambil tas N dan mulai membongkar isinya. Ken mempertanyakan setiap barang yang dikeluarkan oleh Hongbin dari dalam tas N. Sementara N menjelaskan satu per satu barang yang dibawanya, Ravi harus puas hanya menjadi kameramen hari ini. Hongbin terus tertawa karena lelucon yang Ken ciptakan untuk setiap barang yang dibawa oleh N.

“Kita memang sudah menang, _hyung_ ,” kata Ravi mengoreksi.

“ _Yeah_ , kita menang!” teriak Ravi, Ken, dan Hyuk bersamaan.

“ _Chakkaman, chakkaman_ ,” kata N tidak terima, “siapa yang belum menggunakan kekuatannya?”

“Hongbin dan Ken hyung,” kata Hyuk.

“Ah, benar. Aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku sekarang,” kata Hongbin. “Aku adalah Dewa Kehancuran. Aku akan menghancurkan semuanya.”

“Woah... lalu apa?” tanya Hyuk.

“Aku bisa membalikkan keadaan.”

Ravi, Ken, dan Hyuk memandang Hongbin dengan bingung. “Membalikkan keadaan?” tanya mereka bertiga yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

“Kalian baru saja menang, tapi dengan kekuatan Hongbin, dia membalikkan keadaan, jadi kamilah pemenangnya,” jelas N.

Ravi, Ken, dan Hyuk hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya.

“Yeah!” Sekarang giliran Hongbin dan N yang bersorak merayakan kemenangan mereka.

“Aku juga mau menggunakan kekuatanku,” kata Ken.

“Apa kekuatan _hyung_?” tanya Hongbin.

“Aku bisa berganti tempat dengan orang lain, jadi aku akan berganti tim denganmu,” jawab Ken sambil mendorong N ke arah Ravi dan Hyuk.

Tawa Hongbin langsung meledak.

“ _Yeah_ , kita menang!” teriak Hongbin dan Ken senang sambil berpelukan.

“Apa ini?” tanya Ravi tidak pada siapa-siapa. Dia merasa seperti orang bodoh.

“Ravi, apa yang kau persiapkan untuk _fansign_ hari ini?” tanya N.

“Aku akan membuat _fansign_ hari ini menjadi tidak terlupakan,” jawab Ravi.

“Hei semuanya, apa kalian tahu siapa aku?” tanya Ken menginterupsi.

Ken terus melakukan _aegyo_ di depan kamera saat Ravi masih menjelaskan persiapannya untuk _fansign_ hari ini. “Aku akan memberikan _fanservice_ terbaik untuk setiap orang...”

Hongbin yang duduk di depan Ken berusaha menutupi wajah Ken yang berada di depan kamera dan tidak sengaja menyentuh bibir Ken saat Ken sedang memberikan ciuman pada kamera. Akibatnya terjadi sedikit keributan. Ravi menegur mereka dengan menyentuh lengan Hongbin dan Ken.

“Aku mendengarkan,” kata Hongbin.

“ _Fanservice_ adalah hal yang penting,” kata Ken membenarkan.

“Jadi apa yang akan kau tunjukkan pada mereka?” tanya N lagi.

“ _Fanservice_ dan persahabatan... apa lagi?” tanya Ken.

“Aku akan menjadi orang yang paling baik dan pengertian,” jawab Ravi.

“Apa kau juga akan menuangkan air minum untuk mereka?” tanya Hongbin.

“Apa aku seharusnya melakukannya?” tanya Ravi.

“Aku tidak tahu,” jawab Hongbin.

“Apa kau akan mencium mereka?” tanya Ken.

“Aku tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti itu,” jawab Ravi.

“Apa itu termasuk baik dan pengertian?” tanya Hongbin.

Ken menganggukkan kepalanya. “Tentu saja. Aku akan memberikan mereka ciuman,” kata Ken sambil memberikan ciuman ke arah kamera.

“Hyukie, bagaimana dengan persiapanmu?” tanya N pada Hyuk.

Sementara Hyuk menjelaskan persiapannya, Ken terus bermain-main di depan kamera. Seperti sekarang, Ken sedang menirukan kelakuan seekor anak anjing di depan kamera. Hongbin kembali mencoba menutupi wajah Ken, tapi Ken berhasil menghindarinya. Hongbin dan Ken terus bermain di depan kamera sementara yang lain menjelaskan persiapan mereka masing-masing untuk _fansign_ hari ini.

Walaupun Ravi dan Ken duduk bersebelahan, tapi Ken selalu membelakanginya dan duduk di ujung kursinya. Ravi beberapa kali mencoba menarik perhatian Ken. Ravi bahkan menarik Ken agar duduk lebih dekat padanya, tapi Ken hanya memandangnya sekilas. Ken lebih memilih bermain bersama Hongbin yang duduk di hadapannya.

N, Leo, Ken, Hongbin, Ravi, dan Hyuk berjalan ke atas panggung. Mereka sedang mengadakan acara _fansign_ di Apgujeong. Ravi berjalan dengan cepat menuju kursi. Dia menarik salah satu kursi dan mempersilahkan Ken duduk. Ken tersenyum padanya dan duduk. Ravi membalas senyumnya, tapi saat akan duduk di sebelah Ken ternyata Hongbin sudah lebih dulu duduk di situ. Ravi memintanya untuk pindah.

“Biarkan saja,” kata Ken.

Mau tidak mau Ravi terpaksa duduk di sebelah Hongbin.

“Imutnya,” kata Ravi saat Ken melakukan _aegyo_.

“Apanya yang imut? Biasa saja,” komentar Hongbin.

Ken kembali memperlihatkan _aegyo_ -nya, tapi kali ini ditujukan hanya untuk Hongbin setelah mendengar komentarnya. Hongbin memasang ekspresi datar. Ken terus saja melakukan _aegyo_ sampai Hongbin tertawa karenanya. Hongbin menganggap Ken sangat lucu, jadi dia menyuruh Ken mengeluarkan jurusnya yang lain. Ken segera mengabulkan permintaan Hongbin dan membuat Hongbin tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya. Ravi memandang Hongbin tidak suka.

“Ravi, cepatlah, sekarang giliran kita,” panggil Hongbin.

“Kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul dengan Ken _hyung_ ,” balas Ravi.

“Hei, hei, kita berenam akan tampil bersama. Kita bukannya mau mengantri tiket untuk menonton konser,” kata Hongbin yang heran dengan penolakan Ravi.

“Sudahlah, kau pergi saja sen—”

“ _Mwoya_? Kenapa kalian masih di sini?” tanya Ken yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi. “ _Kajja_!” kata Ken sambil merangkul bahu Hongbin.

“Dia itu sahabatmu, Ravi...” kata Ken bingung.

“Justru karena itu, _hyung_ , justru karena dia sahabatku aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana...” balas Ravi.

“Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu harus bagaimana? Memangnya kau mau apa?” tanya Ken semakin bingung.

“Aku... aku... segalanya akan lebih mudah kalau dia bukan sahabatku.”

“Dia yang kita bicarakan itu Hongbin, Ravi, sejak kapan kau memanggil Hongbin dengan dia? Kau itu kenapa, sih?”

“Kalau dia bukan sahabatku, aku bisa melarang _hyung_ dekat dengannya! Kalau dia bukan sahabatku, aku bisa melarang dia mendekati _hyung_! Kalau dia bukan sahabatku, aku bisa memiliki _hyung_ untuk diriku sendiri, tapi karena dia sahabatku... aku bahkan tidak bisa marah padanya!” teriak Ravi frustasi.

“Hei, bodoh, kau pikir aku ini apa? Milikmu? Memangnya aku barang?” kata Ken tidak terima.

“Bukan begitu, _hyung_ , hanya saja...” kata Ravi menjelaskan.

“Kau cemburu pada Hongbin? Iya, kan? Aku tidak percaya ini—”

“ _Hyung_...”

“—Kau tidak percaya pada sahabatmu sendiri? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Woah... aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi.”

“ _Hyung_... dengarkan aku dulu...”

“Ok. Aku mendengarkan. Bicaralah!”

“Eh?”

“Kau bilang aku harus mendengarkanmu.”

“Ya. Aku... aku tidak suka melihat kalian terlalu dekat. Dia—”

“Hongbin,” tegur Ken.

“—Hongbin. Kalian berdua sepertinya sangat bahagia. Dia—Hongbin tidak pernah berhenti tertawa di dekat _hyung_ , bahkan ada lelucon yang tidak kumengerti, tapi bagi kalian itu sangat lucu. Kalian seolah berbagi dunia bersama-sama dan aku merasa seperti orang asing di dunia itu. Itu membuatku gila. Aku ingin jadi orang yang paling mengenal _hyung_ , aku ingin jadi orang yang paling pertama tertawa karena lelucon yang _hyung_ buat. Aku ingin mengerti dunia _hyung_ , aku ingin masuk ke dunia _hyung_. Aku ingin aku yang jadi orang tempat _hyung_ berbagi...”

“Apa itu lirik _rap_ -mu yang baru?” tanya Ken sambil menahan tawa.

“ _Hyung_...” rengek Ravi.

“Kau bicara tentang duniaku seolah-olah aku berasal dari dunia lain.”

“Bukan begitu, _hyung_...”

“Aku mengerti.”

“Eh?”

“Aku bilang aku mengerti. Jadi hentikanlah kekonyolanmu ini. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menegur Hongbin apalagi marah padanya. Kau selalu membelanya. Kau selalu ada untuknya. Dan sekarang kau malah menjauhinya dan bersikap dingin padanya. Hongbin akan menangis kalau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan.”

“Dia tidak secengeng itu.”

“Apalagi kalau Hongbin mendengar kau memanggilnya _dia_.”

“Aku minta maaf... Hongbin...”

“Dasar bodoh.”

“Aku sayang padanya. Aku juga sayang pada _hyung_. Aku tidak tahu harus memilih siapa.”

“Kau tidak harus memilih antara aku dan Hongbin. Dia itu sahabatmu, Ravi. Sedangkan aku, aku adalah kekasihmu yang paling pengertian,” goda Ken.

“Aku pasti kelihatan bodoh sekarang.”

“Sejak kapan kau kelihatan pintar, Ravi.”

“ _Hyung_...”

“ _Arasseo... arasseo_...” kata Ken tertawa sambil mengusap-usap kepala Ravi.

“ _Hyung_ seharusnya memberikan aku lebih banyak perhatian, tapi _hyung_ lebih suka bermain-main dengan Hongbin,” protes Ravi.

“Kau seharusnya yang paling tahu kalau aku dan Hongbin tidak suka hal-hal serius,” kata Ken membela diri.

“Tapi kalian terlihat sangat bahagia bermain bersama,” balas Ravi.

“Baiklah, aku akan menangis nanti saat Hongbin mengajakku bermain,” kata Ken.

“Bukan begitu, _hyung_... Aku juga tidak suka membicarakan Hongbin seperti ini. Sahabat macam apa aku,” kata Ravi sedih.

“Kau ini lucu sekali, Ravi. Kau bahkan tidak tahu harus marah atau sedih lebih dulu.” Ken kembali tertawa.

“Aku harus bagaimana?” tanya Ravi.

“Cukup jangan melakukan hal yang akan kau sesali nanti,” kata Ken memberi saran.

“Hongbin...”

Ravi merasa bersalah sudah berpikiran yang bukan-bukan tentang Hongbin. Hongbin sudah seperti adik laki-laki yang tidak dipunyainya. Temannya. Sahabatnya. Walaupun karakter dan apa yang mereka sukai berbeda, tapi mereka bisa tetap saling mengerti satu sama lain.

“Ravi dan Hongbin akan bermain _cham cham cham games_ ,” kata Ken mengumumkan. “Siap? Mulai!”

Ravi yang menyerang Hongbin lebih dulu, tapi Hongbin berhasil menghindarinya. Ken hanya tertawa melihatnya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau dia sudah tahu Ravi akan kalah. Giliran Hongbin yang menyerang dan dia berhasil. Bukannya menghukum yang kalah, Ravi dan Hongbin malah berpelukan. _Dasar bodoh_ , kata Ken dalam hati sambil memandangi Ravi dan Hongbin yang sedang berpelukan di hadapannya.

May 16, 2016


End file.
